My Nightmare (Law X OC)
by xWingedPhantom
Summary: Her name is Eustass Kiri, the little sister for Eustass Kidd. She was known far and wide to be a ruthless, bloodthirsty and heartless pirate, just like her brother. However, her darkness was not brought by due to nothing. The Eustass held a deep past hidden away from others. A mystery that Trafalgar Law is so very determined to figure out.
1. Prologue

"Onii-sama." Her voice cuts through the silent room like a clear blade. Her dull and lifeless eyes stared into space.

The two siblings cuddled against the corner of the pitch black room. The only source of light being the moonlight through the window. The light illuminated the girl's straight, long, red hair. They are the same shade as her brother's, the only difference being his is spiky.

The older of the two ran his huge hands through his sister's smooth hair repeatedly as though he was soothing a crying child. However it was just his force of habit. His sister did not need soothing this time. She might have witnessed a scene that could make any child her age break down and cry but she did not. For some strange reason she had expected that something like this would happen. She had prepared her heart for it.

Of course this is not something that you could get over easily even if you had planned it. She had took someone's future away, someone's life. Not only that, she took the life of someone that was tabooed for her to take. Even at her tender age she knew it was terribly wrong. It was something that even the lowest of criminal would not have attempted. Something that the scums of the underworld would not have forgiven her for. Yet she did not feel guilty. She did not regret her actions and would gladly repeat if time were to be reversed. The only thing that bites at her heart now is the thoughts of the only person she cared about. The wood splinter that digs into her most vital organ. She had to know the answer to this following question because if it were as she thought, her world would collapse then and there.

"Yes?" He replied softly.

"Am I wrong?" She asked like an innocent child would.

Her brother looked down at the child lying on top of him. Her palms gripped tightly against the shirt on his chest but she showed no signs of crying. She was simply innocently confused. A child is innocent when they are born. An infant is as pure as a piece of white paper. She was no different. No young child could be blamed for their mistake because what they become is what the parents drew on the piece of paper. Their parents had decided to paint the picture of the devil himself on both of their pure white paper. They had shaped and formed the siblings into ugly little monsters based on themselves.

As he grew older the paint brush disappeared from his parent's hands and appeared on his own. He could alter himself according to what he wanted to be. He had seen enough of the world to know that the world he is living in is wrong. It is wrong for kids to live in such a condition. It is wrong for a little girl and boy to see such gruesome things in front of them. It is wrong for his 10 year old sister to want to kill herself. Everything around him was plain wrong. However in the young eyes of his sister who had seen nothing but wrong, wrong had become normal. Wrong had become right.

No, he could not blame her for anything. She was still not old enough to know what is right and what is wrong. She had seen her parents solve their issue using violence. That was the only way she know how to solve an issue. In her world if there is no blood, nothing is resolved.

Her brother laughed. "No, you're not in the wrong. You did well my dear sister." He gave a smirk and continued to stoke her hair.

She smiled widely at the sound of his laughter. Now her biggest concern is gone. "That's a relief."

The two stayed in silence again. It was one of those deafening silence that screams at you to talk but as much as he would love to hear his sister's crystal voice, he kept quiet. There was too many things going through his mind and he had to deal with them first.

Now the two were truly alone in their lives he had to take charge. He is the older brother, the head of the house now. He had to plan their life out. What to do from now on? He looked around the plain house that brought by not many fond memories. They could stay in the house, it would provide them with sufficient shelter. Or they could leave the bad memories away and start anew. His mind was weighing between the options when a picture of his sister flash across his eyes.

It was a scene that happened a few months back. His sister was looking at a brown stain on the wall. Her arms wrapped tightly around her body as though they could shield her. Her body was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear. "Onii-sama if I am a good girl I won't bleed anymore right?" She had asked him. At that time, he did not know what to say. He could only block her form staring at her blood stain on the wall by giving her a hug and hiding her face in his chest.

No, there was no way the two could stay in this house. There were too many incidence, too many reminders and too many painful memories. There was no way he was going to see that fear in her again. She is his precious sister. She is the girl that live with him through thick and thin. She is the only girl who could make him smile. She is the only one who had a position in his dead and barren heart. There was no way he was going to let anyone else hurt her.

Now the question lies in where would the two go? The village was not safe for them. They hated the siblings. They despise the children of the whore and the alcoholic. Their parents were trouble and so were the children. The dirty little kids that would only corrupt their own. No, they were definitely not welcome in the village. They had nobody that would be willing to help them. He once again remind himself, they truly only have each other.

There was one other option in their life. It is one that will bring them great danger but great adventure as well. It would be a great opportunity to show his sister what the world outside would be. She could escape this hellhole and finally get to breathe the air of freedom. They could do whatever they want. The more he thought about it the brighter the option seems to be. It might just be the choice that change their terrible godforsaken lives for the better.

"Do you want to go out to sea?" He asked his sister.

She lifted her head up at the sudden voice that destroyed the silence. Her face looked towards her brother's and tilted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking we should leave this island and live a life of freedom on the sea. Forget about the worthless villagers, forget about the rules and do what we want." He clarified.

Her eyes widen at the possibility. It seems to be a miracle that such an option is available. To leave all pain behind and just... live!

She smiled widely at the idea. "Can we?" She wanted to make sure. She wanted him to confirm with her this is not just some joke, that he would not just laughed it off and tell her such opportunities only appear in fairy-tales.

He nodded and brushed her long red fringe away from covering her eyes. "Of course we can! We can make our name on the sea, leave our mark in the world! We will become stronger! Very strong. So strong that people will quiver in fear just by hearing out name! Nobody would dare defy us. We would never allow anyone to step over us Eustass again!"

She giggled loudly before tilting her head slightly again. "Eustass?"

"Yeah! Eustass. She was never much of a mother but I would prefer Eustass to the name of that trash." He replied.

"Eustass Kidd, Eustass Kiri. It sounds wonderful!" She beamed. "We would be the new generation of Eustass, a stronger Phoenix that rise from the ashes of a chicken!" The two laughed at the insult the 10 year old made to their long dead mother.

'She's right.' Kidd thought 'We would be stronger. We would let others know of fear. If that is all that's necessary to protect her for everyone else.'

"Onii-sama, should we bring the body out before it starts to smell like the last time?" His sister's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"That won't be necessary." He said as he gave her a light pat on her head. "We will burn this place down first thing tomorrow morning."

'I would gladly be a monster. For my precious little sister, for Kiri.'


	2. Chapter 1

"Kiri-san, we're reaching land soon." A crew member spoke.

The red head laid limply and lazily on the bowsprit of the ship. Her neat and long hair that reached to the back of her knees spread sparsely around her. Her eyes closed with her arm over them as she attempt to block the sun out. Her bangs laid gently over her arm and she wore a simple leather glove on both her hands.

Kiri lifted her arm slightly so that she could glare at the person who had disrupt her sleep. Although she was well aware that the man had done nothing wrong, she was irritated and annoyed that she was awoken from her rest. The grown man took a step back from the look in the little girl's eyes. Those were the eyes of a menacing pirate, one that made her name throughout the Grandline for her ruthlessness. Truthfully, he was terrified of her.

The man held her glare a little longer before he looked down. Kiri continued to throw daggers from her eyes towards him, he could feel it without even looking. He felt his chest tighten as he held his breath. He wondered if perhaps he should apologize even though he knew he had done nothing wrong. He knew his life is at her mercy. She might be half his size but the presence she gave off was terrifying. Her glare could send any grown man to their knees. Her bloodthirsty personality could frighten anyone. Not to mention, her Devil's Fruit ability. She had made such a name for herself that her own crewmate would think twice to offend the Nightmare.

Nightmare. That is the nickname the World Government decide to give her. To be honest she like that name. It really depicts well what she do. You see, years back, not long before she started her journey on the Grandline, she manage to get her hands on a Devil Fruit. The Shiki Shiki no Mi to be exact. The Knowledge Fruit. It gave her the ability to extract the knowledge of any human she touch. With a single touch every memory of yours from your past would be transferred into her mind. Everything you had seen, heard, touched, taste or smelled. The human brain is an amazing thing, it is limitless and broad hence, there is no limit to the amount of knowledge she could gain. As long as the person stays alive, she will retain those memories. Also, with a little bit more effort, she is able to enter false knowledge into your mind. After reading your memories, she could gain knowledge of your loved ones or your greatest fear before throwing you into an illusion of terror and nightmare.

In the first place who in their right mind would go against a Supernova? Yes, Kiri is one of the newbies that has a bounty of over 100,000,000 beli. Yes, her crew have 3 people with bounties of over 100,000,000 beli. That should not be surprising though, considering her captain is the newbie with the highest bounty of 315,000,000 beli. They wreak havoc wherever they go in order to show the world of their terrifying existence.

Kiri's wanted posters of 125,000,000 beli could be found all across the Grandline. Her glaring black, soulless eyes were staring back at whoever who looked at it. In the picture, she was surrounded by disembowelled bodies and blood. Her face was stained with blood of her victims and her long straight hair flowed gracefully in the wind. Below the picture wrote the typical 'Wanted dead or alive', her bounty and her name, Eustass 'Nightmare' Kiri.

The man's train of thought was broken off by Kiri's sigh. She place her arm back on her eyes again before sending him off with a command. "Tell my brother."

The man's shoulders fell as finally breathe again. "R...roger ma'am!" He gave a nod before hastily making his way.

"You don't have to scare every newcomer like that, Kiri." A familiar voice drifted into her ears.

Kiri frown and clicked her tongue. There goes the rest of her sleep before they landed. She sat up and jumped off the bowsprit. The man that spoke walked up to her as he fold his arms in front of his chest. He towered over her small petite figure as she reached only to his chest level. He looks intimidating with his mask on but so does Kiri with her glare.

"New members need to know their place, Killer. We as higher ups of the crew needs to make sure they won't dare go against us." She spoke to him without a thought of worry in her voice. Her legs moved and she made her way pass the blonde man, her shoulders lightly pushing pass his arm.

Killer shook his head and let out a breath of air. "You two are so terrifyingly similar."

She stopped in her tracks and tilt her head towards him without turning her whole body. "It must be genetics then." She gave a smirk to the first mate before continuing on her journey to the Captain's cabin.

"Yeah, bloodthirsty, heartless, fearless and terrifying. You two Eustass share the same traits indeed." He mumbled to himself.

As Kiri reached the corridor which leads to the Captain's quarters she saw the same man who woke her up in front of the door of her destination. He looks flustered as his legs shuffled on the spot. Beads of sweat slid down his face, his fist clenched in front of the door, jutting forward and back in an inconsistent fashion.

"What are you doing?" Her high pitched yet demanding voice made him jumped slightly.

He turned to face her. His mouth opened and close like a fish out of water. "I... I..." He stuttered in fear. His voice quivered before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I wanted to tell Captain that we will be reaching land soon but he is not replying Ma'am!" He shouted using a long breath of air.

She frowned. This man is useless, spineless. It will just hinder their journey in the New World. "Leave, I'll tell him."

She walked towards the door and the man back off just before a part of her body could touch him. He nodded and swallowed a mouth full of saliva. "Thank you ma'am!" He moved quickly and left.

Kiri looked back towards the door before giving it a light knock. She waited for a while but there was no reply. She reach towards the doorknob and let herself in. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

The room was relatively empty except for shelves of books, a writing table with maps scattered all over it and a large bed where a red head lies in sleep. His back is facing the ceiling and his blanket tangled around his limbs. She gave a genuine but soulless smile and walked towards the sleeping man. She sat at the edge and bend her body down so that she laid on his back. Her face snuggled on his neck. A hand played with his spiky hair while the other rubbed on his strong arms.

"Onii-sama..." She spoke in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. Her hands gently shook Kidd's arms. "We're reaching land soon. Wake up."

The man growled below her. The vibrations travelled through his body and into hers. It a growl that could make even a grown man back away but she had nothing to be afraid of. There is no way her brother would harm a single strand of hair on her.

Kidd did not reply again. Kiri sat up straight and shook him even more violently. "Wake up!"

Kidd pushed her hands away and buried his face deeper into his pillows. He mumbled something incoherent before falling back into slumber.

Kiri sighed and kicked his back repeatedly with her legs. "Wake up already! Its past noon and the last time I check I'm pretty sure you're not nocturnal!"

Kidd grabbed Kiri's ankle in one swift motion and pulled it towards him. She slipped as her body went unbalanced and fell on her butt. A small squeak left her mouth. "Onii-sama!" She shouted in anger.

Kidd laughed at his little sister's reaction and let go of her ankle. A clear grin appeared on his face as he set up. His hands balled into a fist and he rubbed his eyes. "That was a cute reaction, Ri."

Kiri stood up with a frown and a light blush on her face. She dust off the dirt on her outfit with her hands. After which she walked over to her now awake brother to smack her palms right on the centre of his face. His head voluntarily moved back slightly. "Idiot brother." She hissed.

He smirked against her palms.

"Why do I need to be awake anyways? Just stalk up on supplies and wait for the log post to set. You can be in charge of the crew."

"That is unlike you nii-sama. Don't you want to terrorize a nearby village or something?" Kiri lifted her hands away from his face and folded her arms.

"Not today Ri, I just want to sleep. Besides, they probably are afraid of us already." Kidd spoke with a yawn.

Kiri smirked and walks towards the table. She flipped through a couple of maps before picking up the one she was looking for. "Are you sure you don't want to take a walk around?" She asked again.

He knows that tone in her voice. She was taunting him, she knows of something he did not. "What is the island we'll be landing on?" He questioned.

She fling the map towards him and it landed on the floor right next to the bed. He looked down at the rough sketch of the island before his eyes drifted to the edge of the paper where the name of the island came into view. A wide, devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Oh... Well that changes everything."

Kiri guided the ship to dock. She is not the navigator of the ship, she had no interest in maps and directions, but her knowledge of things around cause the crew to trust every word she said. She had save them from life threatening situations before and not just once. Every single decision the Kidd Pirates make had to go through her approval. That is unless the decision is made by their Captain.

"Hey everyone! We're on land! Get up! Come on!" One overly excited crewmember shouted.

Loud footsteps could be heard on deck as hordes of man rush towards the upper deck. They had been on sea for nearly 2 weeks and many of them could not wait for the first opportunity they can to step into a bar. After all, they only thing that could excite man are fights, alcohol and woman.

The man cheered as they all made way towards the sloop that leads to ground. Kiri stood beside the exit of the ship. She waited very patiently for them to stop their rampage and wait for orders. However the man were clearly too excited to slow down much less stop in their tracks. She breathe in deeply and silently hope her crew had enough brains to think. Her veins threatened to burst at the annoyance of their insolence. The last straw was when the first of the hordes of man push lightly past her to head towards land.

"Whoever who leave this ship without any orders I will personally haunt you down and shred you into pieces!" She shouted. Her voice was commanding and crystal clear. Everybody froze at their spot and no one dared to move a muscle. Their body tense at the presence she gave out, her aura. Kiri was never able to use any form of haki and at that moment her crew was glad at that fact. If without the use of haki she could leave them standing in fear, with it she would probably make them faint by staring.

Captain Kidd walked up the stairs from the bottom deck to the upper one. He knew what was going on, he could hear the commotion they were making from below deck. Of course he understood the reason for his crew's excitement for he himself could barely wait to get off the ship. However he also knew of his sister's concern. This island was different from the others and it was one where his sister's knowledge could very much come in handy.

Kiri glared at the crew around her and they all took a few steps back. She sigh and lean down on the ship. "Men, welcome to the Sabaody Archipelago. We have successfully travelled half of the Grand Line." She looked up and stare into each of their eyes most were shocked, some were scared but it did not take long for the information to sink and they all began to cheer.

She waited for the cheering to die down before continuing with her speech. "No matter which path we choose at the beginning of the Grand Line, they will eventually lead here. So every crew who wants to get One Piece would have to go pass here. Currently there are 12 newbies with bounty of passed 100 million beli that have reached this island. 12 Supernovas which includes the ones on our crew. I want all of you to avoid them at all cause! I don't want anyone here being an idiot and risk fighting here before we reach the New World."

The crewmembers looked at each other as they wonder how to react to that statement. They are the Kidd Pirates. They wreak havoc everywhere they go and now their merciless, fearless Kiri-sama was telling them to not do what they had always been told to? It was so unlike her or the crew to be asked of such a request.

Kiri looked up and glared at every single one of them. "I mean it." Her words were sharp and clear. No one dares to defy her. "Also, stay away from the tenryuubito. They are not hard to miss. Everyone would bow in their presence. I don't care if you bow or not but whatever you do, do not provoke them. Do not hurt them. They are snobbish, disgusting and pathetic scums but stay the hell away from them. We don't want to cause trouble here. It's not worth it. Better yet, you guys should just hang around the lawless area. Other than that I really couldn't care what you do. So summary, stay away from newbies and stay away from tenryuubito." Her head was now looking up towards the sky. She thought about whether there was anything else she missed out.

"That should be all. If any of you dare defy orders I will personally skin you alive! You are all dismissed." She look back down and allowed the crew members to walk towards land.

Then, something in her mind clicked. "Oh yes, one more thing. You..." She pointed to the man who woke her up about an hour ago. "Stay. I have something to talk to you about."

The man pointed at himself and Kiri nodded. He gulped and walked wearily towards her. "The rest of you can go." She voiced.

Kiri waited until there was no one left on deck. She tilt her head slightly to the side. "Am I scary?" She asked the man in front of her.

He stared at her in shock of the question. It took him awhile before he remember he had to answer. "N...no Kiri-san. O...of course not!"

"Then why do you look so scared of me?" She wondered 'innocently'.

The man looked back down on the ground. He did not know how to respond to that.

"Do you trust me?" She waited for a while but he did not answer. "In fact, do you trust anyone in this crew? We picked you up from the previous island because you beg us to right? Your fighting abilities are far better than average we noticed but if you come into this crew and fear every member here how could you fight alongside us in the New World?" She bombard him with questions. "How can we trust that you won't betray us?"

She casually took off her gloves without attracting attention and placed a hand on his bare arm, an action that could be described as a friendly gesture. "I think you should leave before we reach the New World."

He looked into her eyes, his eyes looking flustered. "N...no please! Kiri-san please allow me to stay! I won't be trouble I promise. I can't go back to my family like this! I'll just be a bother to them!" He begged her.

"You are a bother to us now." She walk pass him and walked towards the sloop that led to ground. "I don't need to feed a spineless, useless and pathetic human on this crew. You are nothing to us."

"How could you say that?" He look to the ground and a slight anger began to rise up in his chest. "How could you just abandoned a nakama like this?" He shouted.

She turned back and glared at him. He regretted shouting at her the moment their eyes meet. "I will protect my nakama with my life but I don't consider you people to be my nakama." She replied honestly

"How could you be so heartless to not consider people who trust you with their lives as nakama? They help you no matter how insignificant they are didn't they?" He spoke, his voice slightly laced with anger for her nonchalant attitude towards her crew.

"Yes, they did help us get far but they are nothing more than useful workers to me."

The anger that grew inside him had outgrew his fear. He had liked this crew a lot. Although he fear the higher ups the rest of the crew were friendly and he had begun to view them as his nakama. He simply could not accept it that the girl his nakama were praising so much was mocking their very existence. The crew had often spoke of how wonderful it was to have Kiri on board. She was a girl that was looked up to by most, if not everyone in the crew. How could she be so cold to the very people who were willing to throw their lives away for her? How could she disregard the value of life so easily?

His hands reached to the knife in his pouch. He had to avenge his nakama for the things she said about them or he would never feel satisfied. "You're a monster." He whispered but Kiri heard him. He pointed the knife towards Kiri and charged towards her.

"Your daughter. Her name is Sena was it? What a cute little thing." She casually spoke.

He stopped in his tracks. His eyes widen slightly. "H... How did you know about her?"

She lifted her bare hand and smirked. "Your mind was filled with her you know."

His overwhelming fear came rushing back into his system. He dropped the knife and he fell to the ground. "Don't hurt her... Please."

Kiri sighed. "I was about to let you go unconditionally but you point a knife at me. How ungrateful." She place both her palms together and tilt her head slightly to the side. "Let's play a game shall we? Her life or yours?"

"What do you mean?" The confused man asked.

"I can't let both of you go unharmed. Everyone would step over us if I were to let you off like this so I'm letting you choose. Little Sena's life or yours?"

"I... I…" The man stuttered at the menacing girl's horrendous request.

"Yours then." The impatient Kiri answered her own question. She lifted a knife out from her boots and ran towards the man in one swift motion. Before the man could even make a reply, she had already stabbed him on the throat. His body then fell limped on deck.

"Utterly useless human." Kiri muttered to the lifeless body in front of her feet.

The red head casually walked off the ship and head towards the crowded streets. She travelled through town, expecting to get some information. Kiri's role in the Kidd's Pirates is intelligence. She has to gain as much knowledge of everything around her as possible so as to save her crew from any form of danger. Currently, she needs to focus on finding a reliable person to coat the ship. Ship coaters are not hard to find but she needs to fine one of top grade. Her crew... No her brother's life is in her hands and this is not something that she wanted to toy around with. She would request for the best in the business and nothing less.

A group of man walked pass her and she happen to catch a glimpse of them. Their unruly hair, greasy unwashed body, singlet below the oversized coat, tools sticking out of the pocket and blueprints in hand. Blueprints? Kiri turned around using the balls of her foot and caught another sight of the blueprints. They were of ships, huge vessels. Her mind quickly put the pieces together. So they were shipwrights. She could use that to her advantage. Shipwrights and ship coaters should know things about each other being in the same field of business and all.

Kiri broke into a dash and headed straight of the shipwrights. Her head rammed straight into the back of one of them. She knew exactly how he was going to react. People like these guys, big, burly men, they tend to view others as lesser than them. Just because they have strength they think no one can win them in battle. They are kind of like bullies, aiming for the weaker looking ones to prove their strength. They probably would not let a little girl simply head-butt them and get away with it.

"Ah! I... I'm sorry!" Kiri quickly step back a step and took a bow. Her eyes widened slightly in fake fear. Her legs turned the opposite direction and she pretend to make a run for it. She had to slow her actions down by a few times because if she were to be serious about running, she would be gone from his sight in less than a second. She was fast, it's a fact.

"Hey kiddo!" The man shouted at her and grabbed her wrist.

'_Bingo!'_ Kiri tried her best to hold back a smirk. Every single knowledge of his quickly rush into her mind. She got the information she needed. A glimpse of excitement could be seen across her features. She never thought that this island would bring about such a legend as a ship coater. She could not wait to meet this man.

"Haven't your parents teach you manners? You're supposed to apologise and wait for forgiveness!" The shipwright's voice brought her back to reality. He gave a disgusting laugh as Kiri rolled her eyes. She will be doing this world a favour by getting rid of this bloke.

The man's mind was suddenly filled with an image of being suspended in the air. A voice spoke in his mind. "How does it feel like to fall? Drop! Fall straight to the ground! Fall! Fall! Fall!" The birds circle around him as tough mocking his inability to fly. He felt his body fall. He screamed.

The grip he had on the girl loosen and she quickly jumped out of the way with a skip. Kiri giggled a little after seeing him with his head on the ground in fear. His friends stood around him in caution, not sure what had gotten into him and afraid of touching him. "Pathetic." She mouthed before slipping away unnoticed.

A loud clash of swords could be heard a certain distant away. Kiri's head instantly shot up at the sound. A sadistic smile spread across her cheeks. The day just keeps getting more and more interesting for her. She quickly pinpoint the location and headed that direction.

When she reached the area, she spotted a familiar masked man having a sword fight with a man with wings. Kiri sat cross-legged on some crates not far off from where the commotion was. She watched the battle with much interest as her mind began to list down the statistics from the knowledge she had gained of the winged man in front of her.

Urouge, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. Origin, Sky Island. Bounty, 108,000,000 beli. Unknown Devil Fruit that can convert damage into strength. Kiri sighed. It took her less than a second to decide on the outcome of the fight. If her first mate, Killer, were to fight seriously he would win Urouge without breaking a sweat. Well, so much for this being an entertaining fight.

She stood up and was about to leave when someone intercepted the battle from above. The guy had an X on his chest and a sword and axe on hand, blocking Killer and Urouge's blades. "If you two want to fight wait till you're at the New World!" He shouted.

Kiri's mind automatically list down his information. X Drake, captain of the Drake Pirates. Former Marine Admiral. Bounty, 220,000,000 beli. Ancient Zoan Fruit user. She smiled. Now if Killer were to fight him this would be interesting. She took a seat back on the crates. Sadly for her, the two immediately broke the fight. She sighed a little but shrugged her shoulders. It's for the best anyways. The Drake guy had brains. A big fight here could easily bring hordes of marines down from Mariejois. He must have known that and stop the fight between the two Supernovas.

Once the fight was broke, Killer felt a familiar pair of eyes on his back. He turned around to meet with a pair of soulless, dead eyes. Killer often wondered what had happen to Kiri in the past that would cause her to be like this. He had never in his life met a pair of eyes that looked more lost than hers, not even Kidd's deadly gaze could be a match. The siblings were alike in many ways. They had achieved a close relationship that no one else could interfere with. No matter how close Killer was with his captain, he could not bring out any information about their past, the past that had destroyed all humanity left in them. It was obvious they share a dark story but it seems to have affected Kiri much more, so much so that she died inside.

Killer made his way towards Kiri. She stood up from the crates with a light leap. "Sorry I broke your rule." Killer spoke with a hand on the back of his head in an apologetic gesture.

"No, it's fine. I trust you to know your limits here. Just don't bring down anyone important from Mariejois." Kiri looked towards Urouge. "You could have easily defeated the guy with wings though."

"You really think so?" Killer questioned.

"Yeah," Kiri said with a nod "it won't be much of a fight."

"You have too much confidence in me Kiri."

"I have confidence in the man my brother chose as first mate." She admitted.

"I'm second in command to a Eustass, Kiri, not to the captain." Killer pointed the fact out. "I highly doubt the title is appropriate."

Kiri shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a title. You could choose to view it as you may."

Kiri's eyes drifted to every one of the pirates she recognised until her eyes met with that of a black hair man with a fluffy hat. They held their gaze for a second before she looked down, her mind already piecing his statistics together. Trafalgar Law, captain of the Hearts Pirate and bounty of 200,000,000 beli.

"I still have some things I need to do." Kiri voiced towards Killer. "I would meet up with the crew later." She turn and walked away before Killer had the chance to reply.

Law continue to eye the girl even after she broke her gaze away. His eyebrows lifted slightly as he stared. There was something strange about this girl that intrigued him. She might look rather average but her depthless eyes was captivating. He felt as though he was looking into the glass eyes of a doll. The way she hold herself was with confidence and power but it was such a contraction to her eyes because in Law's prospective, a doll was fragile and easily broken. Trafalgar Law would hate to admit it but this girl had really perked his interest.


	3. Chapter 2

The red head walks into the crowded bar. Standing at less than 1.6m in height, she looks to be a child. As she enter, many curious eyes look towards her direction. The burly men stared at the short little kid that seems to have gotten lost and wondered into a bar.

However, the eyes of the girl speaks otherwise. They seem to be years ahead of her age and held depths that none of them had ever seen. Nevertheless, the men just brush it off because this small looking girl could not possibly be dangerous to them.

"Kids are not allowed in here little one." The bartender spoke.

"I'm not a child." The girl's high pitched voice seems to refer otherwise. She shot the bartender a look which made him jump back a little before her eyes drifted to one of the wanted posters behind the bartender. It was the one which belongs to her, Eustass "Nightmare" Kiri.

The bartender followed her eyes and the moment his eyes landed on the poster, his heart skipped a beat. He look back towards Kiri to confirm his speculations. One look at the terrifying eyes and he was sure. "S- Sorry Eustass-san." He stuttered with his eyes down as he hastily dry the beer mug in his hands.

Kiri ignored him and walked over to a corner of the room where a bunch of man were gambling on a table. She headed over to the one guy who seems to fit the description in her mind as the legendary ship coater. The man had long silver hair, a pair of round glasses and shabby clothes on.

"Good day." Kiri spoke to gain his attention.

The man looked up from shuffling a deck of cards. "Morning little one." He spoke with a smile on his face before returning to his deck on hand.

"I need your help." Kiri got straight to the point.

"What can an old man like me help you with?" He asked with his attention on his hand of cards, not on the conversation.

"Something that my sources said you'll be good at."

"Something I'll be good at?" The man replied with a frown towards the cards. He threw the card on hand towards the table and paid the noisy man around them with a sigh. "Sadly little one, there's nothing I'm good at, not even gambling." He then took a sip from the unknown content in his flask.

'I need a ship coater."

The man stop his muscles and looked up at her. "A ship coater?"

"Yes, a ship coater." Kiri confirmed.

The old man smiled and looked back down to his empty flask. "The New World is not a place for a girl like you little one."

"I am not weak, Silver Rayleigh!" Kiri unfolded her arm and glared at him in a sudden outburst. She was utterly insulted by his words.

People around them begun to mumble and whisper at the familiar and legendary name. Kiri cursed herself. She was foolish to give a slip like that.

"I never said you were" Rayleigh stood up and walked away from the prying ears of the men on the gambling table "and you can call me Ray-san. I can see it in your eyes." Rayleigh spoke as he leaned on the wooden wall.

"My eyes?" Kiri questioned.

"You have seen a lot haven't you?" He asked, genuinely concern.

"I don't think you would be required to know that to coat my ship."

Rayleigh laughed. "No, I don't but little one, I take joy and passion in sending kids like you on your way to your own adventure and dreams. Truthfully, I can't feel at peace sending you off the way you are."

"I don't think you need to concern yourself with my wellbeing." She rebutted.

"The darkest people are usually the most hurt." Rayleigh replied.

"Silver Rayleigh, I believe you should take your job as a ship coater a little more seriously. If you do not wish to help me let's not waste each other's time." Kiri said with a rather annoyed tone in her voice. Her frown and glare was enough to make anyone back away but not Rayleigh. No one could scare the Pirate King's first mate, he had seen everything this world could have thrown at him.

Rayleigh released an aura. It was not a haki strong enough to make anyone faint but it was threatening enough to make Kiri stand back a bit. For the first time in a while Kiri felt fear. It was a warning for Kiri. One to warn her not to step over her place. She took his warning seriously because she knew he had the ability to kill her. Kiri's head tilted a little downward but her eyes stayed sharp.

Rayleigh's grin widened. He gave Kiri a pat on her head. "Don't worry, I'll help you." He said with a laugh.

Kiri nodded at his reply, still wary of his presence. "You have my gratitude."

Kiri told Rayleigh where her ship was located at before heading towards the exit of the bar. As she pushed opened the door, she was met with a tall, tan man. A nondaichi laid nicely on his shoulders. He had jet black hair with sideburns along his jawbone and a goatie. A fluffy spotted hair finishes off the look. His silver eyes stared at her soulless orbs and they held each other's gaze.

"Trafalgar Law." Kiri greeted.

"Eustass Kiri." Law replied. "I did not expect you to know of me."

Kiri nodded. "Likewise."

Both their glares grew darker and darker. The tension in the air increases exponentially. A shade of darkness shadowed over the two Supernovas and others around the bar were starting to take notice. Many had begun to escape the impending danger from the other exits. Nobody would like to be caught in a fight between the two who are known to be strong and menacing.

"Little girls should not be playing adventure in the Grand Line or they might be kill off by pirate." Law taunted.

"Useless captains of pathetic crew should not get in the way of people who want to find One Piece." Kiri rebutted, each of the words were laced with deadly strains of venom. It was surprising how a girl so small in size could be this terrifying.

"I'm not the type of person to have mercy on woman or children." Law pointed out.

"And I'm not the type of person to have pity on weaklings." Kiri spat back. Her glare had been laced with such dark presence that she almost looked deranged.

With a twitch of a muscle, everything happened in a second. Law strikes first as he quickly pulled out his nondaichi and slash it against Kiri. Seeing the approaching blade, Kiri bent back and the blade could only catch stands of her fringe. She twist her body and crouch down before Law could pull his blade back. Her hands simultaneously reached to her boots to pull two knifes out, one on each hand. In a swift motion, she charge straight at Law. The knife left a deep cut on Law's leg as it sliced through his spotted blue pants. Kiri pulled on his injured leg in an attempt to trip him but Law stood firmly, refusing to let her have the upper hand. Kiri cursed silently and leaped back two steps. "Room." Law mumbled. A bluish doom started to expand from his palm and she quickly back away from being trapped in it. Kiri knew of Law's ability through marines and other pirates she had gain knowledge from. However, she had no idea what his weaknesses or fears were as she had yet to gain knowledge from him. With a swift motion, she removed her gloves and thought of a plan that could get her close enough to touch him. Kiri randomly grab some bottles and threw it in his direction. "Shambles." Law reacted quickly and replaced the bottles with less dangerous objects such as table cloth and match sticks. As he was distracted by the bottles, Kiri ran into the blue tinted dome and straight towards Law. Law lifted his arm and twitched his fingers slightly, prepare to switch Kiri with dust particles right in front of him so that he could grab hold of her. He had no idea what the nature of her abilities are. "Sham-"

"Stop!" A loud voice and dark aura stopped the two Supernova's in their steps. "Stop causing trouble for the good people here." Rayleigh spoke with a wide smile but both Kiri and Law felt a great suppressing air pressing on them. The two started to breath heavily and sweat begun to lace their foreheads. This was unlike the warning that Kiri were given earlier. This time, she felt a terrifying killer instinct. Her heartbeat increased so much that she could hear it in her ears. She looked over towards Rayleigh with wide eyes and heavy breathing. Kiri could not decide if she was afraid or wanted to attack him. Maybe, it was both.

As quickly as the aura appeared, it disappeared. The two felt their strain muscles relaxed. They tear their eyes away from Rayleigh and looked back towards each other. Law sheath his nondaichi while Kiri bent down to keep her knifes back into her boots. Their eyes never left each other, wary of every movement the other made.

Rayleigh walked over to the two and grind at them widely. "Now isn't this better? You kids should learn to play nice."

Kiri's jaw clenched. If they had continue to fight Law would be whimpering in fear right about now. He was losing! He was about to use his shambles to transport her towards him so that he could restrain her. If that were to happen she would have gotten close enough to touch him and gain his knowledge. She could let him see his nightmares.

However, she knew they had cause a big commotion. Many people had recognised them and they should scatter quickly before anyone could report on them. I

Kiri looked towards Rayleigh to confirm that the deal of coating her ship was still on. Rayleigh returned the look with a nod. She then quickly turn to leave the bar. As she was walking out of the bar, she stood at the door and looked towards Law. "This is not over Trafalgar Law." Before Law could reply, Kiri had already left.

As Kiri pace across the street, she thought back on the fight. A voice at the back of her head was urging her and biting at her. Kiri was lusting for the very thing she was so close to getting but could not. Law's knowledge. The more she thought about it, the more it irks her. It was an insult that she simply could not brush off.

Intelligence was everything to Kiri. The only thing she excel superbly in was her mind, even if the knowledge was not of her own. When deprived of the very thing that made her existence meaningful, she could not help but feel a blood lusting urge boiling inside of her.

As Kiri turned the corner, she spotted two children playing in an alley way. At that point, her mind was completely overwhelmed with anger and deranged thoughts. How happy the children seems to be. How lucky, how carefree and how undeserving of the happiness they are. She bent down and grabbed the knife out of her boots. The kids had probably never experienced hardship. They probably had never had to live a day with fear and uncertain future. Yet why was it that they could be happy? They had not done anything to obtain that happiness so why is it that they could smile and laugh? Why could she not be one of them?

The envious thoughts shrouded her mind as she walks over to the children. Within an instant and barely in a blink of an eye, she stabbed the two children from the back of their neck. They had not even seen her approach. They probably had no idea they were dead or what had killed them. It was a merciful and quick death in Kiri's point of view. They had not suffer, not even for a second.


	4. Chapter 3

After settling the issue of ship coating, Kiri met up with her brother and the rest of the crew. However, it was never her thing to socialise, not even with her own crew. She had built a shell around herself, one that had made her almost robotic-like. To Kiri, Kidd was the centre of her universe, the only one who is important to her. Everyone else was just unwanted. Socialising was just a waste of time.

After less than an hour, Kiri had decided it would be best to excuse herself. She was bored out of her mind, annoyed at the ignorance of the hooligans around her and she had better, more important things to do. The New World is a scary place. It is even scarier if you enter without any knowledge. Kiri had place a burden and responsibility on herself as the crew's intelligence. Time and time again, she made full use of her ability and collected multiple information about the water around them. Her actions had save the crew many times over but more than once, she had pushed herself to her absolute limit. It takes energy to use her ability and using it consecutively, gaining knowledge of thousands of brains at a time, it tires her. Yet Kiri never complained, not ever once because she all this while, she had only one thought on mind.

'_I have to make Kidd the Pirate King.'_

Kiri spend the rest of the day walking around the most dangerous place in the Archipelago. She had to get close to so many terrifying people just to gain a knowledge that may or may not be important. Plus, she was not the strongest one around. The Nightmare had only two things that could save her from a dangerous situation, her ability and her speed. Both of which could easily by overcome and exploited. Kiri was well aware of her weakness. Unlike what everyone think, the Nightmare is a weak little girl.

Before long, Kiri realised she had worked pass the night and dawn was peeking through the horizon. As she look towards the sunrise she suddenly felt her muscles strained. She had not realised time had passed so quickly. All of a sudden, she felt the exhaustion that had not been bothering her hit her in one go.

Kiri sighed and place a hand on her forehead. It was draining for her and her mind hurts from thinking. She thought it would be good to head back to the ship and take a rest. She then remembered that the ship was probably being coated at this point of time. She had also ran out of money so it was impossible to rent a room for the day. So the final option for her was to find the rest of her crew.

Kiri travelled through most of the Archipelago in search of familiar faces. She had absolutely no luck because hours later, she was still alone. The worn-out girl had almost been awake for more than 30 hours. The lack of sleep was really getting to her and she could feel it. She decide to take a rest in a nearby eatery.

The Nightmare walked into the run down eatery and sat at an inconspicuous corner of the area. She had no intention of doing anything but laying her head down and resting until morning. She was tired, strained and exhausted. Her whole body hurt and ached. She could feel her bones throbbing and cold sweat running down her forehead. It did not take long for her quick witted mind to recognise the symptoms. Kiri was running a fever.

Law had completed most of the stocking up required for his ship. Without a ship that requires coating, there was truthfully nothing much for the Heart Pirates to do. Their captain had decide to let them all roam around the Archipelago for some time before they leave. Of course he told them not to cause trouble.

It was late evening and currently Law was with Bepo, the talking polar bear, and were walking into a small eatery. The moment Law entered, he spotted a familiar red head in an isolated corner of the room. She had her head down on the table and he could see from the way her back move that she was taking deep breathes. Law walked over to her with Bepo tailing behind.

The moment Law stepped In front of Kiri, she sprung up from the table and pointed a knife at him. However, before Law could do or say anything, she lost her balance and nearly fell back onto the chair. The only thing stopping her from doing so was her arm, which was placed palm first on the table that supported her entire weight. Kiri cursed as Law raised an eyebrow. Was she always this clumsy?

As Kiri's head rise, Law realised why. Her face was flushed, there was sweat trickling down her forehead. She was breathing heavily and her usually sharp eyes had become hazy. As a doctor, Law immediately knew she was running a fever and a high one at that.

"Just my luck running into you." Kiri spat out. She pushed the table and chair away and begun to move towards the exit.

"Bepo, hold on to her." Law commanded.

"Yes captain." The polar bear grabbed on to the weakened girl and left her in an arms lock from behind. "I'm sorry." He apologize.

Kiri stared up at the rather amused Law. Her body might be weak but her glare was still as deadly.

"I didn't remember you were this slow." Law commented at her inability to escape from Bepo's grasp.

Kiri rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Trafalgar. I don't have time to play games with you." The voice that came out of her mouth was raspy.

"You sure are arrogant even after you've been captured." Law commented and stood right in front of her.

Kiri snickered. "Captured? Since when?"

"Can't you comprehend you current predicament?" He leaned in towards her face.

"This?" She lifted her eyebrows slightly before laughing a half-hearted laugh. "Oh please, you have to do better than this."

In the next second, Bepo growled and let go of her. The usually docile bear begun to bare his fangs and scratch on the ground, acting very much like the animal he is.

"Bepo!" Law called to his companion with wide eyes and headed over to the poor bear's side.

Once the bear let go, Kiri fell to the floor as well. She was exhausted from after using her ability again. She barely had the energy to stand. Her eyelids were heavy and threatening to close.

Within a few seconds, Bepo had calmed down but was still breathing heavily. Law checked the vital signs of the bear which, to his relief, was normal. "I'm sorry." The bear apologised.

Law turned his head towards the Nightmare with full intent of starting a fight with her but that thought disappeared the moment her laid his eyes upon her. Kiri looked nothing like what she was supposed to. Not the deadly girl, the terrifying Nightmare and so unlike the Eustass Kiri everyone was so used to seeing. She was sitting in a 'M' shape with a hand on the ground between her thighs to support her weight. The other hand was on her head as she battled the terrible migraine. There was a light frown on her forehead and her deadly eyes were closed. Heavy breathes came out through her nose and slightly agape mouth. Her thin body seem to be lethargic and her eye catching red hair was sprawled messily around her.

For a second, Law could not spot a single hint of threat from her. He wondered if this was the Nightmare at all. Could this little girl be a Supernova with such a high bounty? He could not even perceive her as a pirate. She looks like a child in need, a weak child looking for someone to protect her.

Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, the pirate with no compassion. It did not matter that she had attacked Bepo. It did not matter that just minutes ago he was prepared to kill her. None of that matter because now, when he look at her, he could not feel hatred. Plus, his heart ice cold heart did something he never thought possible. It skipped a beat. The words came rolling off his tongue and before he knew it, he said them. "Kiri-ya, are you alright?"

Kiri tilt her head so that she could look into Law silver eyes. "What?" She questioned the words that were spoken, suspecting that it might be her own hallucination due to the fever.

Law looked back towards Bepo. '_What am I doing?'_ He questioned himself.

"Are you alright?" Once again, those words of concern just rolled across his tongue.

Kiri look back down and snickered. "Trafalgar, are you worried of my well-being? What a joke."

"It's my habit, as a doctor." Law silently mumble. He bent his head so that his fluffy hat could cast a shadow over most of his face.

"You should find something better to do Trafalgar." She commented.

"You're running a fever." Law stated.

"I'm fine."

"You can't even stand up properly."

"Why do you care, Trafalgar?"

"I don't." Law spoke in a slightly harsher tone as though he was trying to convince himself with those words.

"Right. You don't." Kiri pushed herself up and staggered to the door. Her words are like Law's harsh and self-convincing.

She is the Nightmare of everyone who heard her name. There is no one in this world who could care for her, not even a ruthless pirate. In fact, especially not a ruthless pirate. There is no way her enemy could have compassion for her. It was a thought that would never even cross her mind. Then again, if so why is she thinking about this right now?

Kiri quickly brush away the thought as a work of the mind's feverish state. No one could care about her. She press the thought into her mind as though in denial. No one but her brother.

Kiri's drained legs gave way at the side of an alley. Her mind begun to shut down as she drifts in and out of consciousness. She cursed her predicament. No, it is not possible. She would get attacked by pirates if she faints here or worse, she might get captured by marines. Her purpose in life is not over and she is not going to let a simple fever bring her down. Once again, she forced herself to stand up. She supported her body with the wall behind her and her wobbly legs. She gave herself a few deep breathes before taking a step forward. Her legs gave way again and she fell. However, she did not hit the ground. Instead it was a pair of strong arms.

"Kiri!" Kiri looked up to the familiar and hazy face.

A weak smile spread across her face. "Thank goodness it's you Onii-sama." Kiri whispered with the last of the energy before her eyes shut and she fainted. Her limp body fell lifeless into Law's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

A small stream of light from the window awoke her from her slumber. She stirred a little as her body was stained with the sticky, uncomfortable feeling of dried sweat. She then peeled open her eyelids, revealing her soulless orbs. Her eyes blinked a few times to get use to the light before she took in her surroundings.

Kiri shot up from the bed she was lying on.

This is not her ship.

The Nightmare quick got out of bed, only to fall on her unstable legs. She ignored her hazy, sleepy mind and tried her best to focus on what was going on. How did she end up here? Where is this place?

Kiri took a quick look around the plain room. There was a dresser, a closet at her side and the bed she was lying on but other than that, there was no other furnishing. She then look outside the window. It was still the streets of Sabaody. So she was not on a ship. She must be in some inn somewhere. Kiri quickly thought back to how she could have ended up in the inn.

Her body froze.

She clearly remember being relieved that her brother was there when she fainted due to her fever the night before. She slowly close eyes. Yet in her mind, she was sure that the person was not her brother. It was the fever speaking, a hallucination of the person she most desire to see. Her mind was playing tricks on her, manipulating her to call out to Kidd. Because Kiri was more than certain, the person that had found her when she fainted was not Kidd. She could still see his face and his expression in her mind as clear as day. That person was Trafalgar Law.

Kiri's hand tightened in grip. Why had Law tried to help her? They are enemies. He should be trying to kill her. What is his motive? Plus, his expression. Why? Why is it that in her mind he held that expression? The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was his face, a face with a well edged expression on. Why did her look at her with those eyes? Why did he seem so different? Why did he look so… worried?

Kiri quickly stood up and grabbed her weapon. Which surprised her slightly because her twin daggers were laid nicely on the dresser. Was Law really underestimating her ability so much that he would leave her weapon in plain sight?

The Nightmare quickly hid her weapons back into her boots and left the inn. Her mind of a thousand brains could not comprehend the reason for Law's action. Perhaps there was one logical explanation but she had pushed it away, deemed it impossible. Kiri simply refuse to believe that someone other than her brother have the ability to care for her.

Ever since they were kids, the two Eustass had be shunned by everyone in their village. She had grew up being out casted and unloved by anyone but her brother. Kiri grew up learning that Kidd was the only one who could care about her. No even her parents... Especially not her parents.

The red head walk through the streets like a swift ghost. She had one destination in mind and she wants to get there as quickly as she could. Within minutes, she reached her already coated ship. Kiri would have to acknowledge Rayleigh's speed in ship coating when she make her payment, she silently reminded herself.

"Ri!" A harsh voice spoke from behind her.

Kiri let out a breath of relief. It is just the person she needed to see. "Onii-sama."

She turn to face her brother and Killer walking towards her direction. Her eyes glared slightly at Killer but she quickly face back to her brother. Killer understood her actions and excused him. "I'll go find the rest of the crew." Kidd nodded as an understanding as his first-mate left the two of them alone.

Once Killer was away from sight, Kiri rushed up to her brother. "Onii-sama, the ship is coated, we could leave at any time but give me one more day, I have a little more information I need to collect. We can leave tomorrow, I'm sorry wasting your time. I just wan-" The frantic girl was cut short when a large pair of hand landed on her head. Her eyes widened slightly.

For a few seconds there was complete and utter silence. Kiri suddenly felt all the worries and questions that had been in her mind diminished in importance. They did not disappear but simply sink back into a deeper part of her mind where she could ignore them. At that moment, at that second, she only felt her brother's touch. He is different. The one person who could touch her and did not make her feel disgust and hatred. She could only feel safe and calm. With a simple pat on the head, Kidd has the ability to utter Kiri speechless. Because in the eyes of other, Eustass Kidd is a monstrous mass murder while in the eyes of Kiri, he is simply her brother.

"Ri, what happened? You're flustered." Kidd pondered.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama." She apologised for her frantic behaviour earlier. "I'm fine now." She assured him.

"What's wrong? You're never this distressed?" Kidd acted out of character with his caring words. He would push pride aside a little while for the sake of his beloved sister.

"It is nothing to bother yourself with Onii-sama." The Nightmare lowered her eyes slightly, hoping that her brother could not see through her lies.

"Ri, you know you can't hide anything from me. What happened?" He commanded.

"I... I don't know. I haven't figured out what happened yet." She admits.

Kidd gave a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I had a fever and seem to have a little memory lost but nothing serious had happen. I'm sure of it. The amnesia was just making me a little nervous earlier on." Kiri gave a half truthful lie which Kidd finds just barely believable.

"You had a fever." He repeated her words not as a question but as a statement.

"Yes, I had a fever last night. It was nothing serious." She confirmed again.

Kidd sighed and ruffle Kiri's hair, to which she jumped slightly. "You're an idiot. Take some time to rest. We don't have to leave anytime soon. Don't stressed yourself too much, Ri." He said before walking pass her.

Kiri stood rooted to the ground for a second before she jumped at a sudden thought and grabbed on to Kidd's arm. Kidd turned around to face the girl and was met with a pair of determined eyes. She had to say those words out, not just to let Kidd know but also to let herself know. It would give herself a reminder of her reason for living. "Onii-sama, I am going to make you Pirate King."

Kidd was slightly surprised by her sudden declaration. However he soon gave a devilish wide smile. "Of course!"

Law was alone in his room. He had no idea what came over him the night before. He had every thought of killing the Nightmare, getting rid of an enemy that could pose a danger in the New World. Yet whenever he laid an eye on her petite frame, her delicate structure, those feelings just disappeared. She was like a broken doll that had trapped Law in those bottomless, soulless eyes.

The night before, she had fainted in his arms. She called out for her brother with a light smile on her face, one he was not sure she had the capability to show until then. Just thinking back to that moment it made he feel a tingling warm inside his body. It was an unusual feeling he could not comprehend.

At that moment, Law had one of the Supernovas weak and completely vulnerable in his arm. He could have and should have ended her life then and there. It would have save him the hassle of doing it in the New World. However, he did not.

Instead, Law brought her to an inn and nursed her fever. The complete opposite of what he should have done. He left hastily once her fever had subside, worried that others would see him helping out an enemy pirate. He would never show weakness like that to anyone, not even his own crewmembers. It would destroy his reputation.

However, the moment he left her, he hoped he could have stayed. He wanted to make sure she truly was fine. He began to wonder what would happen if her fever had returned. Law was worried for her well-being and he know it is true. For some strange reason, the Nightmare had awakened a side of him he never knew existed. A caring and protective side.

Now, as Law sat in his private quarters, he begun to feel another emotion. This one he recognised. Something he once felt before but never knew he would ever feel it again. A feeling which sinks his mental existence into the darkest place in his mind. One that made he feel utterly alone in this world, a feeling similar to but not quite is loneliness. He was longing for her. Longing to see her soulless and captivating eyes. Longing to see her fierce red hair. Longing to hear her soft voice.

Law missed Kiri.

His heart beat quickens at the simple thought of her features. As much as he wish to, he could not push her face away from his mind. The more Law refused to, the more he thought of her. It went against everything he had ever done. She was taking over him from the inside out, having him in the palms of her hands and she did not even know. He felt so disgusted at himself for letting a mere girl to cause him so much agony.

Law's fist clenched tightly. "Kiri-ya, what have you done to me?" He whispered softly under his breathe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: VenusStar  
><strong>

**ll-ll-ll-ll-ll  
><strong>

About a week had passed since ship was coated and the Kidd Pirates could leave at any time. Since things were still rather peaceful at the Archipelago, Killer suggest they relax and stay for a little while longer. Although Kidd could not wait to rush for One Piece and claim the title of Pirate King, he could see the strain on Kiri and decide it will be good to stay.

Kidd was worried for Kiri, especially after she returned to the ship a week back. He had never seen her act so flustered and unsure. Kiri was usually calm and collected, being so knowledgeable and all. That was the one time she was clueless as to what had happened and as much as Kidd knows everything there is to know about his sister, there is still an area inside her where he could not reach. He could only watch her as she suffer to help him and be by his side because he know that he is the cause of her suffering. He had also accept the fact that he will, for the rest of his life, carry that guilt on his shoulders. The only comfort he has is that Kiri is still alive, broken but still alive.

The crew walked into the human auction house and stood at the back. Kidd leaned his back against the wall while Kiri stood steadily beside him. Kidd had told her it would be interesting to see how low the scums of the world could sink to. At the same time, if there was anyone they deemed worthy to be in their crew, Kidd would purchase them. Kiri had agreed that it would be a good way to gain in numbers and strength for their crew. Just like her brother, she had no morals when it comes down to it.

Kiri took a quick scan of the crowd and saw a familiar furry hat. Her whole body tense. Kidd immediately sensed something wrong with the girl beside him. "What's wrong Ri?" He place a hand lightly on her shoulders.

"We have company." She whispers sharply under her breathe so that Kidd was the only one that could hear her.

"Who?" His eyes dilate as adrenaline rush through his veins. His voice oozing with venom and bloodlust. Anyone his sister deem as a threat is a threat to the whole crew.

Kidd's eyes follow Kiri's and land on the man with a fluffy hat. Trafalgar Law seems to have sense his gaze as he turn around soon after. Law give the two Eustass a smirk and point his middle finger. After which, he turn back to face the stage but at that moment, he side glance Kiri. His eyes just lingered at her for a second.

Kiri was utterly piss at his actions. How dare he act so disrespectful to her brother, she will make him quiver on the floor and beg for his life!

Kidd squeeze Kiri's shoulders lightly as he felt her muscles tighten beneath his hands. "Kiri. Not now. There are Tenryuubito in the crowd." Kidd warn.

Kiri's body slackens immediately at her brother's command. Kidd is right. She is letting her emotions get ahead of her. She was usually the calm logical one that talks her brother out of trouble. She fight with her brains and thinks logically. Something had gotten to her head and she hates it. For some strange reason, Trafalgar Law seems to irritate her more than others. She could not stand anything about him and it was getting out of hand. She was never this out of control facing anyone.

"I need to go out to get some air." She sighs and walks out of the auction tent. Kidd let her go quietly but continue to glare at the back of Trafalgar Law's head. Whatever Law is doing to his sister he wants it to stop and if the only way to do that was to kill him then so be it. For the sake of his sister he was willing to crush humans like ants.

Outside of the Auction House, Kiri manage to find two crates side by side. They were just long enough to fit her short body and bent legs. She lay on them and place an arm over her eyes to block the sun out. After a week of hard work, there are many different things going around in her mind and she just wants to relax. No, she needs to relax or she just might collapse again. Her mind block off every single sound around her, allowing her to only hear soft murmurs.

Minutes later she hears a swift sound of the wind. She lifts her arms away from her eyes to look towards where the sound is coming from. In the near distance, moving swiftly across the sky is an oddly shaped shadow.

A Flying Fish. She quickly confirmed as it came into sight. The Flying Fish Slave Hunters, she came upon a conclusion of the people on board from the little bits of knowledge she gain in town. From the looks of it, the fish does not seem to be stopping or slowing down. It did not take long for her to figure out that they are going to crush into the Auction House. Her eyes squinted slightly as she tries to focus on the people on top of the fish. One of which she recognise instantaneously.

Monkey D. Luffy. Also known as Strawhat Luffy. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates. Bounty, 300 000 000 beli. User of the Gomu Gomu no mi.

The strawhat boy really is as reckless as her sources led her to believe. She calmly sat up as the fish came crashing down. She would not be heading back inside the Auction House anytime soon. The commotion that will soon unfold inside was not one that would interest her. It probably would not event to much considering there are Tenryuubito inside.

"Camie we are going to save you!" She faintly heard Luffy and the others on board the fish declare the moment it ram into the doors of the Auction House.

About a minute or two later, Kiri heard gun shots and screams coming from the compound. She sat casually on the crates and stare into space, completely unfazed. It was not something she had to worry about. Guns could not hurt her brother.

Soon, people were rushing out of the auction house. "A Tenryuubito got punch!" A few of them were shouting. Kiri's eyebrows raises instantly, her eyes widen slightly. So the strawhat was reckless enough to hurt a Tenryuubito. She was genuinely amuse and suddenly regret not seeing that scene play out in front of her. It was rare that things would happen out of her expectations.

After most of the people cleared, Kiri heard a large number of footsteps running messily towards her. She looks towards the distance to see a large number of marines slowly surrounding the area around the Action House. As they stand in position, one behind the other, the first row kneeled down and load their guns. With a rather in-sync motion, all the guns were soon pointed directly at her.

Kiri stood up as she decide it would be a good time to get her crew and leave. A Tenryuubito getting injured means an Admiral will soon arrive at the scene. The Kidd Pirates are strong but definitely not strong enough to face an Admiral.

The guns around her clicked at her movement. "Stay still or we will shoot! We know who you are, Eustass 'Nightmare' Kiri!" The one who seem to be in charge shouts towards her.

She roll her eyes and move on without a care in the world. With her speed she could easily dodge a few gunshots. Plus, Kidd was just metres away from her, if he heard the gunshots he could stop the bullets within a split second.

However, before the marines could say another word, Kiri stopped in her tracks. She felt something, something terrifying. The aura of someone terrifying. It was the aura of someone's Haki coming from inside the Auction House. It was not Haki that any rookie could produce. There was someone inside the Auction House that possess a strength that could rival that of an Admiral. Once again Kiri could feel the distant feeling of fear running down her spine. She had felt this Haki once before and there was no way she could forget it.

Ignoring the very presence of the marines around her, she quickly ran into the Auction House. At that point of time, Kiri's mind was only filled with one thing. "Onii-sama!" She screamed as she pushed the door open. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Kiri." Kidd replied her nonchalantly to ensure her that he is fine.

Kiri's whole body relaxed and her eyes return to their usual soulless orbs. As long as her brother is fine nothing else matters. Not even the rest of her crew.

Everyone in the room look towards the crazed girl who just barged in. Kiri could not care less. Her eyes only focus on one person. The owner of the terrifying aura. With slightly curly white hair framing his face and a small smile on his lips, Kiri would never forget the looks of the Pirate King's first mate. "Silver Rayleigh." She greeted.

"Kiri." He greeted back with a nod.

"Onii-sama..." She speak without lifting her eyes away from Rayleigh. "We should go. There are marines surrounding the area. An admiral will be here soon." Her voice was compose but her mind was racing.

Kidd nodded and a smirk formed on his face. "Take this as a favour from me. I'll clear all the marines outside for you guys." He calls out to the other two captains.

Trafalgar Law stands up and walks towards the door. "Don't give me orders."

Luffy jumps up and run towards the other two captains. "I'm not going to let you guys hog all the fun!"

Kiri tune out to their conversation as the three captain starts bickering. It was not long before they slowly push each other out of the auction house and towards the radius of marine surrounding the area. Everyone who is still inside the auction house seem to focus only on either the legendary Dark King or on the red head.

Kiri calmly walks towards Rayleigh, taking a step at a time down the steps. Halfway through the flight of stairs, a blonde hair man in formal suit took a step out of the audience's sitting area and stood in front of her. He looks at her with eye that are filled with an emotion she was not familiar with. Usually the people who see her would have eyes burning with anger or cringing in fear. His eyes on the other hand, are overwhelmed with pity.

Sanji reaches out towards her face but Kiri took a step back. A light frown on her forehead shows of her displease with his actions. She hates that look in his eyes. She is a Eustass. She does not need pity.

"It is the duty of a man to wipe the tears off a lady's face." Sanji's eyes stare straight into Kiri's. His voice calm and delicate. True Kiri was not the prettiest of girl out there. In fact, she was rather average in terms of looks but those eyes she possess was so much more striking, told a darker story, than any Sanji had seen. It was so terrifyingly lifeless and sad, as though she had thrown away her humanity.

Sanji reach out once more to place a hand on Kiri's cheeks. She cringes at the touch. He rubs his thumb across the apple of her cheeks, as though he is wiping tears away from her face. "What had happened to cause such a stunning lady to turn her tears invisible so that no man could wipe it off?"

Kiri slaps his hand away. "Don't touch me." She side step the man in front of her and heads towards Rayleigh once again. However, Sanji grabs hold of her wrist before she could take another step forward. It hurts him so much to simply know that a Lady could be suffering so much inside, even though he did not know what had happened to her. One way or another he wish that he could help her, at least put some light back into her eyes.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" Kiri repeated her words, this time more fiercely. She tries to rip her hand out of his grasp but he held on too tightly.

"What had happen to you that had cause you to lock everything, including your soul, away?" His voice is gloss with concern. A person's eyes are the windows to their soul. Kiri's eyes are dead. Sanji had seen corpses with more life in their eyes than hers. Something terrible must have happen to let her hide her own soul like this.

"It is none of your fucking business!" Kiri shouted in his face. She read his knowledge and gathers everything single one of his fear. Within a second, she enters into his mind the most disgusting and terrifying nightmare he could possibly experience.

Sanji's eyes widens in fear. His hold on her wrist loosens as he clench his head in pain. He fell to his knees and held on tightly to his head as though he was having the world's most terrible migraine. A terrifying scream came out from his mouth, just like the sound of a dying animal.

Kiri is no doubt angry. She dislike the fact that a stranger was trying to invade into her personal memories. She hates it that he looks at her with pity, not fear. To be pity is to be weak, she could not be weak. She felt exposed by his words. More than anything, those words had resurface unwanted memories. She hates feeling vulnerable like this. She hates anyone who could make her feel this vulnerable. She is just overwhelmed with hate.

"Sanji!" A few of his crewmate shouted and a girl with orange hair rush over to his side. Kiri steps over the body in pain and walks towards her original goal.

"What did you do to him?" The orange hair female shouts at the Nightmare who was back facing her.

Kiri turns her head slightly so that she could see the annoying girl at the corner of her eyes. She eyes the two pathetic figures with a deadly glare. "I have no need to answer your questions but if you like I could let you experience it for yourself." Her right hand lifts slightly and she move her fingers to prove her point.

The girl stays where she was with her mouth hanging agape. Her eyes are filled with the same fear Sanji had just seconds ago. Kiri turns back to Rayleigh. As long as that girl was scared of her, Kiri could not be bothered with anything else.

"Rayleigh, thank you for your quick work on the ship. We have yet to pay you." Kiri spoke as she stands in front of him, her body weary in his presence.

Rayleigh brushs her words off with a wave of his hand. "No need to pay me. I just like sending the new generation off on an adventure." He reply her. "Although I still stand on the same ground. I don't feel right letting you go with so much darkness."

Kiri's jaws clench at his words. Those emotions of pity, care and concern for her is disgusting. "Rayleigh I'm not at all important to you why bother yourself with me? Hundreds of pirates pass through here ever year, many of which have dark past so why trouble yourself with just me."

"It is the reason you do not know that makes me concern."

Kiri frown as she have no idea what he mean by those words.

"You are perhaps the most intellectual being on this island, maybe even on the Grandline, but not everything could be learnt by the books. I am concern for you simply because I _feel_ concern for you. It is an emotion, something that makes me relate to the people around me. It is this very thing you lack that makes me unwilling to let you go. Many menacing people pass through here. Many are bloodthirsty, terrifying and some might even be considered evil. Yet every single one of them have emotions. They form relations with people from their journey. Some of respect, others of pride, most of brotherhood and friendship. The list could go on and on. There is no limit to the emotions and feelings of people. It is this connection to people that makes our adventures memorable. It is what makes us human." Rayleigh explains to her as he briefly recall his very own adventures and relations through the Grandline.

"I have my brother." Kiri rebutted.

"You travelled through the half of Grandline and the only relation you have is one that had formed when you were a child?" Rayleigh questioned.

"It doesn't matter. He is the only one that is important."

Rayleigh let out a light sigh before giving her a warm, closed eyes smile. "Well, if that is your conclusion. I can't make you feel, I can only give advice." His eyes open. "But you want to know something Kiri? The thing special about these relations is that just one of them could change your whole life. Everything happens for a reason. The fact that you are here at Sabaody this very moment, the people you meet here and the things you experience here, none of them are a coincidence. Perhaps I'm just destined to be a ship coater that sends you and your crew off to the second half of the Grandline, nothing more. Perhaps one day you will find someone who could make you understand emotions or perhaps you never would. Either way, I wish you well on your adventure."

Kiri stare at Rayleigh for a few more seconds. She understood his words be could not quite get the reason behind them. After realising she probable could never get it, she turns away with an annoyed frown. She hates her lack of any form of knowledge.

"Let's go. Kidd probably had already cleared the marines outside." Kiri shouts to her crew as she makes her way towards the door.

"Kiri." Rayleigh spoke again.

Kiri stop in her step and tilt her head slightly towards him, her hands already on the handle of the door when he called out.

"Here's a final piece of advice for you. Don't dwell on the past and move on before it completely destroys you." His voice is strict yet coated with concern.

Kiri let out a light, mocking chuckle and open the doors of the auction house. "As if it hadn't already." She said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear before exiting.


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the crew followed Kiri out of the auction house. She was greeted with flying mismatch body parts, mutilated marines and heavily bruised humans. She pushed a floating head with legs for ears aside and walked calmly towards her brother.

"Onii-sama I thought you'd be done by now."

Kidd fling his metallic arm against another group of marines. "I would have if it wasn't for these fuckers getting in the way."

Kiri turn to look at the two other captain, admiring their skills and at the same time gathering information on the usage of their Devil Fruit. Both seem to be strong and well versatile in their abilities but both lack tuning in their application. Although there is nothing she could comment much on since her brother was definitely the weakest of brains… or maybe not. Luffy did punch a Tenryuubito. He might be just as or even more impulsive than her brother.

"I'll help clear the way. I don't want to face an admiral today." Kiri spoke nonchalantly.

Kidd nodded as she scurried to a group of marines. Killer, Wire and Heat ran up to her at the same time. "So, what did captain say?" Killer asked.

"Clear the way unless you want to face an admiral." She replied with a cold voice.

The three nodded and charge to their own group of marines. Heat swiftly roasting some, Killer slice others and Wire pierced the rest. The marines were like ants compared to others they had met along the Grandline. There was no trouble at all.

Kiri spend most of her attention on gaining information from the fighting styles of other pirates, there is a good chance that they will soon be her opponent. Hence, before she knew it, she was surrounded by marines.

"Hands up and surrender! You are surrounded!" They pointed their guns at her.

Kiri view them with the same look she gave to bugs, a look of annoyance and disgust. She did not even bother replying them for she thought of them as pest. Her legs moved and she walked towards few of them.

"Stop moving or we will shoot!" They shouted in panic.

She ignored their voices and continue to move towards them. The marines cocked their guns and aim at her. The moment they pushed on the trigger, she disappeared from sight.

They all gasp at her sudden disappearance. They fail to notice her standing right behind them. "You're slow." She whispered as she touch the back of each and every one of their neck within a few seconds. They all fell to the ground in screams before they could even comprehend what had happened.

Lowly marines could never harm her. Their bullets are not fast enough neither are their reactions. Their minds are idiotically simple as well. They usually care about their family and their jobs, nothing more. They all have similar weakness, similar nightmares. To Kiri it was easy and truthfully, boring. She hated having to fight people with such low intellect, it made her feel as though they were doubting her intelligence.

Kiri looked around at the bodies of pain and screams around her. A rare smirk appeared on her lips. The smirk soon grew wider and wider before it turns into an all-out laugh. Her whole body trembled at the sinister action and she quickly gain attention from the people around her. Everyone other than her crewmates and the other two captain were viewing at her with disgust.

Her twisted laughter soon died down as she begun to speak. "What is wrong with all of you? Sending lowlifes like this in my direction. Do you think you guys could even lay a finger at me? Do you marines really not have any idea who you're dealing with? I'm Eustass Kiri! Don't you dare underestimate a Eustass, don't you dare underestimate the Kidd Pirates."

A light grip held on to Kiri's ankle and she stop speaking. She looked down a struggling marine crawling on the ground in front of her. A chuckle escape her lips. Her fun is not over. She squat down so that she could look him in the eye. "Persistent one aren't you?"

"I... will kill you... if it is the last... thing I do!" He spoke weakly between staggered breaths.

Kiri tilted her head slightly. "Is the image of your wife being tortured not enough to break you will to fight? Or should I track her down and really do it? Perhaps you don't love her enough to feel the fear of losing her." She taunt him with words and poke at his head.

Killer, who just happen to be finishing his fight near where Kiri is, heard the conversation. "I am forever grateful we are on the same side Kiri. You are terrifying." He commented.

Kiri smiled a little at his words but gave no reply. Instead, she continue to focus on the helpless marine in front of her. "W... Witch!" He force the words out.

"That's not the first time I've been called that. Anything a little more creative?"

"O...one day... So... Someone will... T... Trample... Ov-" before he could complete his sentence, Kiri stood up and kicked him across the face. The marine rolled a little before lying on the green grass in pain.

"Nobody would be able to step over us and nobody should dare to even have that thought in their mind." An idea popped into Kiri's mind as she look at the suffering marines around her. "Let's play a game shall we? I'll stop killing your friends if you manage to lay a cut on me." She brought out two daggers from her boots and threw one to the marine.

Kiri pulled one of the suffering bodies up beside her and pointed a knife to his throat. She then looked towards the conscious marine as he held on to the knife she threw towards him. He eyed her with a pair of shocked and sceptical eyes.

"Begin!" Kiri shouted as she stabbed the first marine in the throat, instantly killing him.

"Stop!" The helpless marine screamed as the first of his comrade die in her hands. He finally understood her sadistic idea of a 'game'. He tried to use his crippled and painful body to crawl up to her but before he could even cover half of the distance, she had stabbed another marine in the chest.

"Two." Kiri voiced out her number of victims. In another second, her third victim was in her hands. "Three." She gave him a blow right on his temples.

"Demon!" The pathetic marine screamed at the fall of his third friend. Tears of pain and sorrow were running down his face. He was nearly in front of her, just a little more and he would be able to reach her with the dagger.

Kiri picked up the fourth before kicking the crawling marine in the face followed by his chest. The marine flew back another few feet and started to cough up blood. She then ran her dagger over the belly of the marine in hand, causing his intestines to spill on the ground. "Four."

The cycle continued with her fifth, her sixth, her seventh and her eighth. She killed them in gruesome ways without blinking and eye. It did not even faze her one bit. Her humane emotions are non-existing. The ground around her were drenched in blood of her multiple victims. The air smell of thick repulsive iron. The pirates and marines around her had started to gag at the scene around her. Some had even threw up. This was the Nightmare everyone was talking about. This was the inhumane puppet. She was truly something out of a horror novel. No one dare to step near her for fear of her disgusting rampage. She left people at the scene quivering in fear and pity at the poor marine she was playing with. Until finally, someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it." A determined voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around to face a fellow pirate. "Trafalgar. Is there something wrong?" She questioned Law.

"Stop this, it's enough." He said. Law could not bear another second of this. It felt so wrong to see her do this. It felt unnatural. She was a doll. She is supposed to be an innocent doll being protected by others. Why is she staining her hands like this?

"Stop what exactly? Is there anything wrong?" She questioned genuinely.

Her voice was sincerely asking. It was not an act of innocent. She was genuinely questioning what exactly she was doing wrong. She had no mind of humanity because there is no such line in her mind. She did not know what these emotions are, how to feel pity or how to be humane. It was then everyone realised, it was not exactly her fault.

Law's eyes were slightly widened with surprise. Before he could say another word, a voice cut him off.

"Ri, let get going. We've wasted enough time." Kidd called out to her.

"Yes, Onii-sama." She replied before turning back to the marine on the ground. "Well then, it seems like I can't play with you anymore." She stepped on his throat and applied force on it as a steady pace, a gradually increasing force which would allow the victim to suffer more.

"M...mo...monster!" The marine tried to voice out between his crushed throat.

"You marines are such hypocrite. You call me a monster when the things you do at Impel Down is a hundred times worse than this." She replied with a bored voice.

"Kiri-ya, sto-" Law was about to push her off the marine but got a dagger against his throat.

"Why are you helping a marine? You're a pirate too aren't you? Why do you have pity for your enemies? Regardless of your answer, take another step and I will impale you." She threated without even looking at him in the eye.

"_She's right, why do I care? Why care about her? Why stop her?_"Law questioned himself. He could not possibly tell her he wanted to protect her. Protect her from what exactly? He truthfully had no answer to her questions.

The marine under her foot start to cough up blood. His fingers reach to her boots and begin to claw at them. He tried to push her leg away or move away from her but none of it worked. His blood spilled all over his face and around Kiri's boots. He refuse to resign to fate even when the sound of his vocal cord breaking rang in his ears. His body squirmed even more under her foot. Slowly but surely, his neck began to crack.

Kiri view at the lowly human beneath her foot. Have delightful it is to be above someone, quite literally. His squirming body only made her slightly happier. She enjoyed the scene of the helpless human until finally, he stopped moving.

Kiri lifted her leg from the corpse and nudge the body a few times to make sure he was dead. Once confirmed, she wipe the blood on the soles of her foot on the marine's face.

"Oi Ri!" Kidd shouted at her. She shot her head towards the source of the voice. "Are you done there? Stop playing around. We have to quickly leave right!"

Kiri nodded at her brother's words and quickly wrench the knife out of the dead marine's hands. She looked over to the still confused Law. "If you intrude on me in the future I will make sure you suffer as much as them."

Once she was done, she quickly ran towards Kidd and the rest of her crew. She was greeted by Kidd grabbing her head and ramming his knuckles into her skull. "It going to be your fault if we meet an admiral!" He shouted with a wide grin on his face.

She struggled against his grip. "How is this my fault?" She exclaimed with a small twitch on her lips. Perhaps that would be the closest she would ever be to smiling. Her brother's recognition, it means so much more than anything else.

"You were playing with them!" Kidd explained.

"But they suffered. Its fine isn't it?" She requested for his confirmation.

Law came back to his senses at that moment. He looked over to the sadistic woman only to find himself staring at an innocent girl. She was not enjoying it, to her killing is not a form of joy. It is a necessary means of survival. To kill is natural and normal to her. She grew up thinking nothing bad about it.

"Yeah. As long as you're not hurt it's fine." Kidd replied with an almost comforting smile.

Not to mention her nature is being fed into her by her brother. Law strangely felt... Intrigued by the girl. He watch as the two siblings interact as though they are in their own world, as though logic was created solely on their thoughts. As they quickly disappeared into the grooves Law motion to his crew and followed after them.

Law was genuinely curious about the girl, curious about the way she think, curious about her actions and curious about her life. What fuel this curiosity is something more than he could imagine. He never realises the reason he could not look away from her captivating eyes, the reason her every action made him interested and the reason he saved her life was more than curiosity. His obsession with this twisted girl was something so much more than he could ever imagine. It was not just her that made him curious, it was the way he reacted to her. Everything that surrounds her was a mystery. A big lump of mystery from the moment he laid his eyes upon her. Nothing in the world, not from Grandline or anywhere else, made him felt this way. Never in Law's wildest dreams had he realised that at this point… he had fell…


End file.
